I Can't Take it Anymore
by WildImagination28
Summary: Bella has been holding onto feelings for her Best friend for far too long..shes finally had enough of holding back...One Shot, AH, OOC, Lemon. Bella/Alice.


**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone, uh so just another one of my Bellice One shots. I wrote this one for my friend A. S. Rainwater ...she needed sum entertaining ;) haha...and this is what i came up with. Thanks to her also for being my Beta. =D It is OOC and AH. I dont own the characters, just my ideas. Anyways i hope you enjoy, and i would love to know what you think of it so please read and review...ta =)**

I can't take it Anymore...

Bella's POV

So, we were sitting on the couch, my best friend Alice and I, with a blanket over our laps warming ourselves up, waiting for the movie to start. Popcorn was made, and chips and candy were spread out all over the coffee table that our feet were resting on. I loved these kind of nights, Fridays to be exact. Alice would come over with movies, I would get the junk food, and we would talk about everything and anything while drooling over hot girls and guys, and poking fun at stupid characters through out the night. Also, the fact that I'd get to sit close to her, see every inch of her silky soft skin, smell her scent..Always fruity...I know those were her favourite types of perfumes. I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be, ever.

She's been my best friend since we met in the sand pit in preschool, asking me if I wanted to help her build a sand castle. Since then, we were joined at the hip. I can't tell you the exact moment that I fell in love with her, but it must have been when I was around 15. I've never told her how I feel, but I'm starting to get frustrated lately. There are always these moments between us where she'd look into my eyes and flirt like crazy, but then suddenly back away and change the subject. I don't know whether it was just her being the flirty girl that she normally is, or if it's something more, and it's driving me insane.

Like the other night we were at a club, and we had a few drinks, she dragged me onto the dance floor. It was like we were dry humping; seriously, what is with that? Yeah, friends dance together, but not like that... it was so sexually charged that I had to tell her I needed to pee just so I could calm myself down before I made a fool of myself by jumping her. Those are the moments I wonder if she has feelings for me, too. And I think it's about time I tested her a little more to see what would happen. I love her, I'm in love with her, and I don't know if I can go any longer without tasting those rose red smooth lips, or caressing every inch of her body. God, I need to do something!

"Bells, can you pass the popcorn p- p-p-pleezzz?" she says, batting her eyelashes at me, making me giggle.

"Pftt! What am I, your servant? Lazy ass." Picking up the bowl and holding it out to her, then pulling it away as she makes a grab for it.

"HEY! That's not fair!" she squeals.

"Ugh, fine then, have it your way,"I grumble, but then smirk at her, taking a handful of it and throwing it in her face, watching it as it tumbles its way down and into her cleavage, biting my lip; god, I have to look away. I look up into her shocked face and bite my lip harder, trying not to laugh, but I can't hold it and I burst out into a fit of giggles.

"BELLA! It's all down my top now!" I'm trying not to blush because I can still see the pieces of popcorn stuck in her cleavage.

"Awww, poor baby! I'm sorry, but you did say you wanted some popcorn, and you got it." I see the smirk appear on her face, and start to back away closer to the other side of the couch. "Alice, don't! Don't you dare, I was just playing!" She makes a lunge for the bowl, grabbing a handful herself and throwing it all over me. "Alice!"

She leans up, and I put my hands out to stop her from coming any closer, or getting to the bowl, letting it drop to the floor not caring that it's tipped all over the place. I grab her hands and try to push her away from me, leaning up and pushing hard, ending up tackling her down onto the couch with me practically straddling her. By this time, we are both laughing so hard that there are tears in our eyes. Suddenly, it's only me laughing and I look down into her eyes to see what made her go all quiet. I saw her eyes are directed at my own cleavage, which makes me raise my eyebrow at her. She looks up and blushes so hard that it gets me to blush, now thinking about the position we are in.

My hands holding hers above her head on the couch, me straddling her, our faces so close together I can feel her breath on me. I bite my lip hard, and stare into her eyes, and for some reason it's like her eyes are looking all the way inside me. The stare is pretty intense, and it's making me think maybe this is the time... "Alice?" I breathed out softly, barely noticeable, but I know she heard me because she bites her lip softly.

"Bella, I...I need to tell you-" I lean in and take her soft lips in mine, my mouth slightly parted and kiss her softly. God, her lips are like heaven, so soft and full and plump, and they taste like the strawberry lip gloss she always wears. I slide my tongue out and run the tip of it along her bottom lip and suck it into my mouth, pulling it back softly. I'm nervous as hell, I'm scared, I don't feel her responding.

I pull back and groan, looking at her. "Oh god, Alice, I'm sorry, I just...what were you gonna say..? Shit, shit! I'm so s-" Suddenly, I was cut off by her lips attacking mine, making me moan softly, her tongue sliding into my mouth and mine meeting hers. God, that feels good... soft, warm and wet. I kiss her back a little harder, squeezing her hands in mine softly. She pulls back and looks up into my eyes. "If you say you're sorry again, I won't kiss you anymore. Bella, you don't know how long I've waited for you to do that. I mean, I just..." She looks off to the side, and I realise she's having trouble getting what she wants to say out.

"Alice," I whispered as I slowly let go of her hands. I looked up to her fingers as I caressed them, gently running my fingers along each one of hers, trailing them down her palms, her wrists all the way down her arm; making slow circular motions with them, over her shoulder, watching them go as I then slid them up her neck to cup her face in them. I know it's affecting her, I can feel her heart pounding against my own pounding chest, and I saw her eyes flutter and close as her breathing got deeper. I gently pull her face back to look at me so I can see those sparkling green eyes, and I stare into them softly. God, they are beautiful... I could get lost in them forever. I run my thumbs softly over her cheeks, such soft skin. "Alice, I don't know what you're trying to say but, but I know what I want to say, and I know how I feel, and I just can't take this anymore. I can't go another minute, hour, or day without knowing, without telling you..." I take a deep breath, close my eyes to gain the strength. "I love you, Alice. I'm so deeply in love with you... I have been for a long time and I just need to know how you feel. If this isn't what you want or how you feel, I will understand and I'll leave you alone, or do whatever you want, but I couldn't hold it in any longer."

I close my eyes and shake my head. I'm so scared right now I can't bear to look at her, fearful that she's going to hate me. But she kissed me back, it's gotta mean something ...right?

I feel movement underneath me, and then I feel her hands on mine, taking them away from her face. Oh no, I've fucked up, haven't I? She doesn't love me, she probably hates me, she doesn't want me touching her! SHIT! "Bella..? Bella... BELLS!" I open my eyes to look at her, and watch as she takes one hand to her lips, and am stunned to see and feel her kiss each fingertip and then place it back to her cheek and then repeats it to my other hand. By now my jaw has dropped, and I'm finding it hard to breathe.

"Alice?" I question her. I feel her hands sliding up my arms and down my sides, closing my eyes at the feel of her touching me like this, making my body quiver, goose bumps rising up on the flesh she's touched. Her hands slide back up my sides over my shoulder blades and to my face cupping my jaw, I open my eyes to look at her, wondering what is going to happen next.

"Bella, I love you, too. I always have, I think I have since you helped me with my sand castle." We both giggle at that. Oh my god, she loves me...she loves ME. Then she's looking at me so seriously, like she's reading me. It feels so good to have her eyes on me like this, I can now see the love she has in her eyes, those bright green eyes, wandering over my face. "You're so beautiful, Bella," she breathes out, looking back up into my eyes. "Kiss me...please...kiss me."

I brush my thumb over her cheek to her lips and run it over the corner of her mouth, I don't hesitate this time, I lean down and brush my lips so softly against hers, my lips nudging hers a few times before sliding my tongue out and running it along her bottom lip, then her top. Moving my thumb away, I softly push my lips against hers, opening my mouth and kissing her a little harder. I feel her mouth opening to mine and I feel her grip on my jaw tighten, pulling me closer into her, hearing a soft moan, although I'm not sure if it's mine or hers. Her mouth is opening to mine more now and I feel her tongue slide into my mouth, making me moan even more. As she's kissing me, I then slide my hand down her neck and trail my fingers softly over her collar bone down to her chest, then I take a bold move and slide my palm over her breast and softly cup it, hoping that this was okay for her. I hear and feel her whimper into my mouth, and feel her body pushing slightly up into mine, making me grind back into her.

God, this is too much; she's getting me so hot just from this. I pull back from her lips and look into her eyes as my hand squeezes her breast a little more firmly, watching her tongue licking her lips, and her teeth now biting into them. God, that's _so_ sexy. "Alice... you don't know what you're doing to me, god you're..."

"What, baby? Tell me." Hearing her call me baby makes me buck my hips into hers and a whimper slips from my lips.

"You're getting me so hot, making me want you so badly that I don't know if I can control myself." I rest my forehead against hers as we both breathe hard, taking in each other's breaths.

"So don't control yourself. God, Bella, I've waited for this for so long, too... I want you, too. Please... don't stop."

Hearing those words sets my body on fire, and I run my finger over her nipple softly, then again harder, leaning down to take her lip between my teeth, nibbling it softly, pulling it back and releasing it, watching it pop back into place. I lift my body slightly and slide my leg in between hers so I can have better leverage. I kiss her fully on the mouth, passion taking over. My hand sliding over her breast a few more times, before running down her side and over her hip and thigh to her knee, pulling it up and around my own hip. Sliding my hand a little more firmer back up her leg and then down and around to her ass, squeezing softly, moaning loudly into her mouth, hearing her moan back. I start to grind and roll my hips and body into hers, feeling her hands now running down my back and up my top. Loving the feel of her skin on mine I pull back from her slightly and sit up a little, running my hand up both her legs again. I then slide my hands up under her top, and start to pull it up, looking into her eyes as I do and raise my eyebrow as a question, to make sure she's still okay. She nods softly and smiles the brightest smile I've ever seen, it makes me grin back at her and I slide her top up and wait for her to lift her arms up and take it off.

I feel her hands on my top now, and lift my own arms to help her remove it. Once it's gone, I try to stop staring, but god she's got the most amazing body: her flat stomach and her full and perfectly round breasts. My hands have a mind of their own as they tickle up and down her sides a few times and then up and over her breasts, my eyes following my fingers as they then trail down between her cleavage...I slide my hands down her arms to her hands and then pull her so she's sitting up, sliding my hands back around to the shoulders and then down so my arms are wrapped around her. As I bend my head down and kiss her cleavage, kissing the top of each breast, sucking bits of skin, nibbling here and there, my tongue sliding out and then finishing each stroke with a soft kiss of my lips. Trailing kisses all the way up to her collar bone, sucking it a little harder, I can hear her moaning, her breathing picking up, her hands are gripping my hair. She sounds so good, and I mark her. I can't help myself; she's mine and I need to show it.

I lick my way up to her pulse point sucking softly, and then biting down, kissing it before moving my way up to her ear, taking her lobe in my mouth and sucking it softly, whispering, "I love you, Ally, you're so beautiful you take my breath away." I can hear her whimpers which are turning me on even more, I need to show her how much I love her, I need to make her feel what she makes me feel just by a simple look or touch.

My hands find their way to her bra clasp, and as I undo it and start to pull the straps down her arms, I feel her doing the same to mine. The way her hands feel on me is driving me wild. Her fingertips are like fire, sliding over my flesh. I quickly kiss my way down to her chest and as I'm about to throw her bra to the floor, I take her nipple into my mouth, sucking it softly, running my tongue around it in circles before nibbling it and then kissing all around the plump flesh. She's removed my own bra, and is now gripping my head in her hand, pulling me closer against her. I kiss my way to her other breast and take it in my mouth. Her head is tipped back and she's leaning back on the couch with her other hand, I look up to her face as my tongue is flickering over her nipple and watch her expressions: her mouth hanging open, her eyes closed, her chest heaving up and down fast. I bite down on her nipple, and her head pops up suddenly, her eyes open and moaning, pushing her lower body up into mine. I take as much of her breast in my mouth as I can and suck softly, and then release it watching it bounce back into its place.

My hands slide up her arms and into her hair as I then push her back down into the couch, leaning back up and over her, my hands on either side of her head. I kiss her hard as our now naked breasts touch for the first time. We both whimper and moan into our mouths and start to slide against each other. Her hands trail up my sides, and I feel her thumbs passing over the sides of my breasts, and pushing in further to take them in her hands. "Oh god baby, you feel so good."

I moaned against her lips, kissing her more passionately. My hand slides down her body to her pj pants, then slides down and behind her to her ass, squeezing it and pulling her into me more, my thigh pushing up against her center. I feel her buck against me which makes me buck in return.

"Bella, god Bells, you're making me so wet." I open my eyes as I kiss her and find she's staring back into them. I see the storm, her eyes growing darker, nibbling her bottom lip, sucking softly, and kissing her with all I have.

"Show me, baby?" I pull back just a little bit, enough for me to then kiss my way down her neck, her chest, making sure to kiss and lick and suck her breasts, and parts of her stomach, making it to the top of her pants...

I look back up at her, and smile as I run my tongue along her inner hips while my hands start to pull her pants and panties down her legs, tugging them off and tossing them to the floor. I then take her feet in my hands and lean down while still staring up at her, trailing kisses up each leg, my hands now on her inner thighs parting them softly. I kiss her left inner thigh, so close to where I want to be, and then her right thigh, sucking the flesh into my mouth softly, my tongue making circular motions, licking my way to the patch of hair. I can smell her, she smells so good, I can see how wet she is. I squeeze my own legs together to relieve the ache, the throbbing between my thighs. "Alice? Are you sure you want this, honey?"

"Please, I want you, don't stop, I need you so bad," she moans out.

"I love you so much, Ally." Caressing her thigh with my hand, my other makes its way in and my fingers part her lips, leaning in I slide my tongue from the bottom all the way up, circling my tongue around her clit and then then doing it again, moaning at the taste of her. I feel her whole body shudder and buck when my tongue touches her clit, her hand appearing in my hair pulling me closer into her center.

"Oh god, Bella, oh yeah!" I wrap my arm around her thigh and hip, holding her down, my fingers now releasing her lips. My tongue is circling and flicking her clit, I'm sliding my fingers further down and toying with the outside of her center, dipping my tips in just slightly and then out, over and over, and then pushing my two fingers inside as I suck her clit into my mouth. Moaning into her center, god she tastes so good, the feel of her warm and wet center wrapped around my fingers as I pump in and out, its making me so wet I squeeze my thighs together again, and I can feel my own clit throbbing. My lips wrap around her clit sucking softly and releasing, doing it over and over, her hips grinding into my face, her hand gripping my head and her other hand gripping the blankets on the couch. I can hear her whimpering, moaning, I look up into her eyes watching her bite her lip and then opening her mouth, her jaw dropping. My hand around her hip slides up to her breast squeezing it softly, my fingers playing with her nipple.

"Oh god, oh god, Bella, more...uh...uh.." The sounds she's making are driving me crazy, and I want to be everywhere at once. I slide another finger in and pump into her even more, curling and wriggling my fingers every time I'm deep inside her, rubbing against her inner walls.

I feel her hips begin to move faster, knowing she's getting close. I pull my fingers out and slide them up to her clit, rubbing it fast up and down, sideways and then in circles as my tongue plunges inside her, licking and sucking her juices, she's so wet. "God, you taste so good... I love hearing and tasting how wet you are, Alice."

My tongue moves in and out fast, along with my fingers, and I hear her moaning getting louder...its music to my ears...I quickly swap again, my fingers going back into her hole, pushing three into her, pumping as fast as I can, my tongue flickering her clit, feeling her pull my face into her center. She's wrapped her legs over my shoulders now, holding me there with her thighs grinding faster and faster. I look back up at her to find her watching me, her other hand behind her head gripping into the couch arm, mouth open and eyes wide. I wink at her, and then bite her clit softly, pulling it and then sucking over and over and over, "Bella, I- I- I'm cumming...oh god, oh yeah, don't stop, don't stop!" she screams. "BELLA!"

I slow down my pumping and release her clit, just softly circling it until her body is finished spasming. I pull my mouth away from her and leave my fingers cupping her whole center. Her legs are now spread wide against the couch and I am kissing my way up them, up her stomach, stopping to kiss each breast softly. Up to her shoulder and rest my body against hers fully. Burying my face into her neck sighing softly, kissing the flesh there ever so gently. I feel her arms wrap around my body, her breathing settling down now. I look up to her face whispering, "Ally, I want you to be mine, I love you so much, please...I don't wanna ever let you go." I feel her hand on my face pulling me up to her mouth and kisses me fully but softly, I hear her moan against my lips, I know she can taste herself and it makes me smile.

"Bella, I am yours baby, I always have been, and you will never have to let me go. I love you too." I pull my fingers away from her center and wrap my arms around her pulling her into my body close, our legs tangled together, faces inches apart, we stare into each other's eyes and lay there peacefully. She's my Alice, and I am her Bella. Finally!

The End

**So...there it is...hope you liked it, let me know what you think =) ta again**


End file.
